Cycling on Repeats
by zria
Summary: <html><head></head>After Hisako's fifth life, she no longer feared death. It no longer mattered, because she would wake up again in her mother's arms as a baby. But during her fifteenth time experiencing her seventh birthday things started to change. She was no longer Hisako Watanabe, but Hisako Miura. Along with the name she gained a little sister who had a verbal tic.</html>


Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! it belongs to Amano Akira.

* * *

><p>Cycling on Repeats<p>

Chapter One: For as long as I live and after

* * *

><p><em>What if you had the chance to do everything over again?<em>

_._

_._

_._

_What would you do?_

_-x-v-x-v-x-v-x-_

In her first life Watanabe, Hisako was an average girl with few aspirations and dreams. She died as an office lady.

In her second life she had lived a life full of delinquency and drugs. She knew she had died, so the woman who claimed to be her mother had to be a terrible hallucination. Disillusioned with reality, she had resorted to substance abuse to escape her seemingly odd illusion of a second chance at life. She died alone in an alley, estranged from her friends and family.

In her third life she realized, that she was not dreaming. That she had been given, yet again another chance to repeat her life. She was struck with inspiration to redeem her past mistakes in her previous life. She died as a peace corps member.

In her fourth life she had found it relatively easy to pass all her classes due to her increasing knowledge. She graduated early and at the top of her class.

In her fifth life she had been proclaimed a genius by many. She graduated at the top of her class at the esteemed Tokyo university at the young age of 17.

In her sixth life, she used her foreknowledge to win the lottery. She lived a life full of riches and fame.

After her tenth life, Hisako realized she was bored.

She no longer had any aspirations, she had lived through all her dreams.

She had experienced being a lawyer, doctor, fiance, cook, and office lady. She had lived in alley ways and she had been rich beyond her wildest dreams.

She died in regret. She died happily. She died peacefully.

But it no longer mattered, because she would wake up again in her mother's arms as a baby.

She came to no longer fear death.

She was cycling on repeats.

There were only four things that all her lives had in common.

Her mother was always Watanabe, Chisaki. Her father was never in the picture.

She was always born in Nagasaki, Japan.

For some reason or another, she always died before she reached the age of thirty.

Lastly, she always had the same wide forehead and button nose.

Now in her current life, she decided to live with a devil may care attitude. She rationalized, what was the use in trying hard when she no longer needed to? When she was always leagues ahead of peers? When she always knew what was coming next?

Everything was the same, everyday was mundane.

The one thing Hisako started to enjoy was art. To create something abstract, random, fun, and different everyday.

To act on feeling and raw emotion, to not hesitate. There was no longer a point in planning the future because she was just going to relive it again.

Again, and again and again.

But on her fifteenth time experiencing her seventh birthday, something changed.

"Sweetheart," her mother began to speak. "Are you lonely?"

Hisako distractedly muttered, "sometimes."

Her mother sat beside her on the rug in their small apartment and tucked a stray hair behind her ear, "How would you feel if I told you, you could play with someone from now on. You wouldn't be so lonely anymore right?"

Hisako glanced up from her drawing, she hoped her mother wasn't going to make her go on a play date. Although she didn't dislike children her age, there were times she hated being surrounded by them. It wasn't hard to act like a kid, sometimes it was even fun reliving her childhood. However kids did extremely dangerous things such as sticking their fingers in electrical sockets and jumping off swings. It was exhausting, when she had to chaperon the younger children.

Chisaki smiled at her daughter's inquisitive gaze, "You're going to have a little sister."

Hisako gaped at her mother as she became increasingly alarmed. She knew how babies were made, and she had never so much as heard her mother speak of a significant man in her life.

How had this happened? When had this happened? It had never happened before in her previous lives!

Her mother faltered at her surprised expression. Hisako smiled in fake elation and embraced the woman.

"I'm really excited mommy!" Hisako continued speaking in excitement, as she saw the tension ebb away from her mother's frame. "I can't wait, do you think I can teach her drawing?"

Hisako truly smiled as she felt her mother pat her head in relief as she responded, "I'm sure she'd love that."

"Yay! Thank you that's the best gift in the whole wide world," Hisako jumped up from her position and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, baby girl."

"I love you too mommy!"

-x-v-x-v-x-v-x-

"Hello Mr. Miura. It's a pleasure meeting you," Hisako smiled cutely as a guise to cover up her probing gaze. She carefully seized up her mother's significant other.

The tall man in the drab gray suit blinked in astonishment at the smiley bowing seven year old in front of him. A smile tugged his lips as he returned her greeting, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you too, Hisako-chan. Your mother told me you were bright, but she forgot to mention you were just as charming!"

Her mother smiled widely, gums peeking out from underneath her lips at the man's compliment. She pulled her daughter close and affectionately placed her hand on the girl's cheek. "She's my baby girl after all."

Hisako leaned into her mother's touch briefly before she continued to examine the man. She had prepared to meet a handsome and suave man, who was the same age as her mother. Some man who was absolutely gorgeous, and could woo her mother. In all of Hisako's past lives it had only been her and Chisaki. Sure, her mother had dated a few times when Hisako had entered high school. However they never lasted long, the woman would always break up with them for some reason or another. So Hisako had expected to meet a man who was capable of sweeping her mother off her feet, someone who would always keep her mother's interest and love no matter how long they spent with each other.

But this man in front of her, did not fit in her description of handsome or suave. He was older than her mother by a few years, the girl assumed the man to be in his late thirties. Mr. Miura had thin oval glasses, that did little to distract from his thick eyebrows that sat atop his face. Tufts of dark hair cropped the man's large face. He was everything Hisako didn't expect to see in her mother's future husband.

She especially did not expect to see a little girl shyly clinging to the man's pant leg.

The cyclic girl did not expect her new sister to be a step-sister.

"Come Haru, introduce yourself," Mr. Miura said as he gently pushed his daughter forward.

The little girl with messily done pigtails stared nervously at the mother-daughter duo, but with a reassuring look from her father she bounded forward and exclaimed, "H-hello! My name is Miura Haru, hahi."

Chisaki smiled fondly at how Haru tenaciously stood before them, even though the girl wanted to run and hide behind her father. She nudged her own daughter forward, "Aren't you glad Hisako? You now have such a cute little sister."

The seven year old stumbled, caught off guard by her mother's sudden push. Hisako had been too engrossed in staring at Haru's neon green dress with an equally bright yellow bow attached to her midsection. It was possibly the ugliest piece of clothing the girl had laid sight on in all her fifteen cycles of life.

Still distracted and mesmorized by the bright color, Hisako could only make a noise of agreement.

Her first gift to her sister would be a new wardrobe.

-x-v-x-v-x-v-x-

The Watanabe household, now part of the Miura household, was brimming with giggles and laughter.

Hisako took four years to adjust to the change, she had been too accustomed to the quaint and quiet life of just her and her mother. After all old habits accumulating for over approximately 450 years were extremely hard to change.

However the now eleven year old girl, didn't dislike the new development in her life. She had come to appreciate how different her life was, how the Miuras' had brought a new spark of excitement to her mundane days.

She loved the man she had started to call father.

After multiple cycles of living, Hisako had stopped looking at her friends jealously during father's day. She had instead learned to love her mother even more, as she realized how Chisaki had put all of her effort into raising her. At times the girl with the button nose would feel guilty towards her mother. She had often felt that her the older woman sacrificed her happiness for her own. In turn Hisako strived to make her mother the happiest in the world, she acted responsible enough to not give her mother stress, but childish enough to let her Chisaki be a loving mother.

But this man, Satoshi Miura, gave her mother a form of happiness that Hisako could not achieve.

She was grateful for the man, and the special way he could make her mother laugh and snort.

However most of all, she enjoyed the union between the two adults because she loved being able to say parents instead of parent.

Along with her father Haru brought happiness into Hisako's life. The girl was just as refreshing and cheerful as her name, spring. She had just been such an anomaly at first with her neon colored dresses and perhaps if Hisako had met the girl in passing she would have wrote her off as obnoxious and annoying. However after getting to know the young child the button nosed girl came to adore Haru and her little antics. In turn the youngest Miura followed around her older sibling like a little duckling, copying her sister's abstract view on art resulting in her own strange art creations such as costumes.

The cyclic girl treasured her new additions to her family and vowed to protect it.

-x-v-x-v-x-v-x-

Hisako ran around the block, panting in heavy breathes as her feet quickly tapped the ground. The girl had been apprehensive about entering middle school, not because she was afraid to adjust but because she feared for Haru. Hisako wasn't oblivious to how other children treated the young girl, Haru was just too unique and creative than the other kids. She was often teased for her odd habits, but the teasing didn't last long when eleven year old Hisako faced snotty seven year old classmates. However now that she wasn't at the same school anymore the teasing once again ensued, resulting in a missing Haru.

Hisako came to a slow halt as she spotted her little sister on her favorite swing set.

"Haru," Hisako called out to her gently. The girl whipped her head around, her little twin pigtails bounced around matching her agitation as she stared at her older sister with wide eyes.

The middle schooler crouched down and covered Haru's trembling hand with her own. "What happened?"

The little girl's doe brown eyes stared at the floor, refusing to meet the gaze of her inquirer.

The older female frowned, silence did not fit her younger sister. "Haru if you don't tell me, I won't know what's wrong."

She remained silent for awhile, but Hisako stayed patient. Haru always told her what was wrong.

"They-they made fun of my costume." The elementary schooler's hand gripped the swing tightly.

Hisako frowned and said with conviction, "Well I think your costumes are awesome."

Haru rubbed stray tears escaping from her eyes, "B-but they said it looked stupid."

"They're stupid for thinking it's stupid!" Hisako replied with childish logic.

The younger child hiccuped and shook her head, "Sissy that's mean! Papa and Mama said you can't call people names."

The older girl shrugged in nonchalance and looked at the younger brunette in the eye. "Don't worry Haru, if they ever say something like that again I'll do something. I'll protect you."

The youngest Miura's doe brown eyes stared into dark mahogany hued orbs, as she smiled a little.

"Forever and ever?"

"Yes forever, I promise."

The words resonated in Hisako's mind like crackling thunder because she had meant every word she said.

_For as long as I live and after._

* * *

><p>AN: What am I doing with my life right now, I don't know. Don't question it. But Huzzah new story! Will be seriously short, maybe to clear up my writer's block for my other stories.<p> 


End file.
